My Little Girl
by RollinsInTheDean
Summary: One-Shot based off of my story, Maple Leaf Mistake.Alex had a dream that his daughter,Riley is all grown up.He tells Bailey,and immediately a frenzy begins with Alex planning on to take on any guy that his daughter plans dating.Song is My Little Girl


I got this idea today for some reason and I have no idea why. I thought this would be cute to explain Alex being Riley's father. If you're reading this one shot and do no understand, I suggest you go to my page and read Maple Leaf Mistake. This is based off of the song, "My Little Girl" by Tim McGraw

* * *

Alex went to Petey and Bailey's house to pick up Riley for the weekend and Petey said that they had just left and were at the park. Alex decided to call Bailey and see if he could meet up with them.

Bailey agreed to it and Alex couldn't wait to spend time with both Bailey and Riley.

Alex pulled into the playground and smiled when he saw Riley running around with Bailey chasing after her. Riley spotted his car and immediately ran over to his car and he opened the door and she jumped into his arms.

Bailey sat on the bench and smiled at the scene before her. Ever since she told Alex about Riley being his, she was really happy to see that he was with her every time he had a break from the ring.

With the new baby on the way for Petey and Bailey, now was the time Riley needed Alex more than ever.

"Hey Bailey," Alex said sitting down on the bench next to Bailey giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Shell," she said back, "I didn't think you'd be coming to pick her up today since you and Chris were on your way back from the tour or else I would have called you."

"Don't sweat it," Alex asked, "Why didn't Petey come?"

"I let him sleep since he has been taking care of me in the morning when the morning sickness kicks in."

"I went over there to pick her up and bring her to my house for the weekend, but Petey said you guys were here so I drove over. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, she was missing you a lot anyways," Bailey said causing Alex to smile.

"You know I had a dream that she was all grown up," Alex said, "It bothered the shit out of me."

**Gotta hold on easy as I let you go Gonna tell you how much I love you, though I think you already know I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born**

"I don't even want to think about her growing up yet," Bailey said smiling.

"Neither do I," Alex replied, "But it was so real, she was about eighteen in the dream and she was on her way to college down in Florida, but even though we'd be there for the tapings, it still bothered me that she was leaving because I didn't know about her until she was three."

Bailey wiped a tear away that was about to fall and Alex scooted over and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Why are you crying," Alex asked as Bailey put her head down.

"It's just I try to figure out how you feel, but I know I can't because I've been with her since she was born, meanwhile you missed her first steps and her first words. It's a lot for me to take in, and it upsets me every time I think about why I kept her away, when really my reasons were stupid," Bailey replied.

"You were only trying to protect her. You're a good mother for doing that," Alex replied running his hand up and down on Bailey's arm, "I'm sure anyone else who was in the same situation as you would have done. I mean having a one night stand with a person who was your best friend for ten years and also married is a scary situation."

**Beautiful baby from the outside in Chase your dreams but always know the road that will lead you home again Go on, take on this whole world but to me you know you'll always be my little girl**

Riley ran over to them and jumped into Alex's lap and laid her head on his shoulder and he kissed her forehead and smiled and Bailey before rubbing her hand to assure her that he was here to stay and that he forgave her for keeping Riley away.

"I love you daddy," Riley said as she kissed Alex's cheek

"I love you too, munchkin. Hey Bay, I was wondering that since Ajay and Chris are coming over tonight to watch the hockey game," Alex said, "If you and Petey are up to it you guys are more than welcome to come."

"He was talking about calling you up anyways to watch it," Bailey said, "I don't mind and I know he doesn't."

"Can I put the hockey jersey on Riley," Alex asked with hope in his voice.

"NO," Bailey yelled, "My kid will be a Leafs fan."

"Does she have a Leafs jersey?"

"Yeah, Dominic bought her one last year and mailed it to me for her. It doesn't have a name or number on it, just a logo."

"DAMN IT," Alex said laughing, "I guess she has to stick to being Canadian born."

"You bet," Bailey replied laughing before both of them stood up to leave the park.

Alex was still holding Riley since she fell asleep.

"She sleeps a lot," Alex said.

"She runs around until she wears herself out," Bailey said, "She has your energy, you do the same thing."

"True," Alex said while Bailey grabbed the car seat out of her car and put it in Alex's.

"I'll see you later," Bailey said kissing Riley on her forehead and patting Alex on the back, "I'm going to go home and take a nap for a little while, I'll tell Petey about tonight."

"I already did earlier," Alex replied, "He said he'd talk to you about it."

"Oh, okay, cool," Bailey responded.

"See ya," Alex said strapping Riley in the car seat as Bailey started her car and drove off.

Later on that night while watching the game, the Wings scored and Bailey started firing profanities at the TV.

"Whatever happened to not cussing in front of the kid," Chris said as Bailey slapped him upside the head.

"We'll make an exception for Wings games since they are douche bags and win every time the wind blows," Bailey said as Riley smiled.

"She's up to something," Ajay said as the Wings scored again.

"SHIT," Riley yelled and everyone turned around to look at her.

"RILEY MARIE MARTIN," Bailey said getting up out of her seat and over to the floor where Riley was sitting playing with her bear.

"Riley, if I were you I'd run," Petey said as Riley looked at Alex and smirked before taking off down the hall with Bailey chasing after her.

**When you were in trouble that crooked little smile would melt my heart to stone Now I look at you, I've turned around and you're almost grown Sometimes when you're asleep I whisper, 'I love you,' in the moonlight at your door and as I walk away I hear you say, 'Daddy love you more'**

Bailey picked Riley up and started tickling her and she was giggling causing everyone to laugh and when Bailey stopped, Riley yawned and Bailey took her into her room at Alex's and laid her in the bed.

"Where daddy," Riley asked.

"Alex," Bailey called out, "She's asking for you."

Alex came into the room and tucked Riley in and kissed her forehead and Bailey smiled leaning down and kissing her on her forehead also.

"I'll see you tomorrow baby girl," Bailey said walking out of the door, "I love you."

"I love you," Riley replied, "Where daddy Petey."

"PETEY," Alex yelled, "The munchkin wants to say goodnight."

Petey walked into the room and kissed her on her forehead and Riley giggled.

"I love you princess," he said as he walked over to Bailey and put his arm around her waist.

"I love you," she said closing her eyes as Alex sat on the bed just staring at Riley.

"Are you coming back out to watch the game," Bailey asked.

"I'll be there in a minute," Alex replied as Bailey walked down the hall back into the living room.

**Beautiful baby from the outside in Chase your dreams but always know the road that will lead you home again Go on, take on this whole world but to me you know you'll always be my little girl**

"Hey kid, what can I say," Alex said, "You've changed me a lot. I'm sorry I couldn't have been there for you when you were little, it's too complicated for you to understand. I love you more than anything in this world. I never want you to blame your mom for keeping me away from you when you were a baby, she had every reason to. I wish you could stay this way forever, but I'd be keeping the world from having the most amazing person I know. I love you baby girl."

Alex stood in the doorway and Riley looked over and smiled, "love you daddy."

"I love you too munchkin," Alex said shutting the light off and walking down the hall into the living room.

Alex sat on the couch just staring blankly at the screen, Bailey patted his knee knowing why he was staring off into space.

**Some day some boy will come and ask me for your hand But I won't say yes to him unless I know, he's the half that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man I know that he'll say he's in love but between you and me he won't be good enough**

Petey looked over at Alex and smiled, "Don't worry, you won't be the only one chasing the boys away."

Alex laughed and replied, "They'll never be good enough for her because they're not us."

"Would you two listen to yourselves," Bailey said, "She just turned three and you are already talking like she is twenty and marrying Eric or something."

"That's a disturbing thought," Ajay said, "Riley marrying Eric, we want the kid to be normal and not pulling an Anna Nicole."

Bailey, Alex, and Petey laughed.

"No matter what age she is," Alex said, "She'll always be daddy's little girl, right Petey."

"Yep," Petey replied and Bailey kissed both of their cheeks.

"Just think," Alex said, "I only have to worry about one kid but you two will have to worry about yours."

"We'll get through this," Bailey said, "It happens to everyone. Let's just let her be a kid."

**Beautiful baby from the outside in Chase your dreams but always know the road that will lead you home again Go on, take on this whole world but to me you know you'll always be my little girl**


End file.
